The Darkeyes
The Darkeyes were a criminal Family in the human city of Draisia. They specialised in smuggling in goods to the Draisian population, and were a respected figure in politics. The Family's safes and last leader were destroyed, with the rest of Draisia, in the Siege of Draisia. The Darkeyes' motto was Genus est totem, ''which translates into Common tongue as ''Family is all. ''The origin of this language is unknown, though it is suspected to originate from the area which Kevamros Droverson worshipped in. The Origin Kevamros Droverson was a monk in the Monastery of Ioun. He lived a peaceful life, praying everyday to Ioun, and writing down important documents in decorative writing. This may have been where Kevamros spent the rest of his days, but for a raiding group of Orc bandits, who attacked the monastery. They did not plan to kill anyone, but when they found out that the monastery had only six gold pieces, their frustration was too much. The Monastery of Ioun ran with blood that day, and the Orcs set fire to the monastery. Kevamros managed to escape, but half of his face was badly burned. Kevamros stayed at a nearby village, and spent the next week in a fitful sleep, filled with hallucinations. The most recurring one was where Ioun appeared to him, and urged him to create a criminal Family in the walls of Draisia, to bring justice upon the Orcs. Scholars now believe that it is more likely that The Watcher appeared in Kevamros' dreams, though the motive is unknown. Kevamros, after his hallucinations had ended, believed that Ioun really had appeared in his dreams, and changed his name to Darkeyes. He settled in Draisia without consequence, and because of his religious knowledge quickly gained a high post in the Draisian church. He was treated with both fear and admiration, due to his half burned, half healthy face, and was given special favours as a result. Kevamros' next step was to create his family, and then to create his Family. Although prohibited to marry by the Church of Bahamut, Kevamros went to a brothel and gave 100 gold to one of the prostitutes if she would sire a baby with him. This prostitute accepted, but witheld the fact that she was a lycanthrope. The prostitute gave birth to twins, 10 months later. These boys - Noraver and Ricaver - were both lycanthropes. Not only that, but Ricaver was affected by dwarfism. Kevamros had the prostitute killed, but kept both of the boys. While the boys were growing up, Noraver started to hate Ricaver, both because of his dwarfism and his superior intellect. So, one night, Noraver crept into Ricaver's room and smothered him with a pillow. This was when they were both eight years old. Aratranna Darkeyes was born at around the same time. The "Goldeneyes" Kevamros had been, at first, cautious of Draisia and its strict regime, and concentrated on building both his power and his family. But with the death of Ricaver (for which Noraver was not suspected), and Kevamros' appointment to head of the church, had filled Kevamros with a new sense of purpose, and he started to build his Family. He disposed the leader of a local gang of cut-throats, and taught the remaining members how to blackmail, intimidate and protect. The Darkeyes quickly grew with members and money, and concentrated on blackmailing important Draisians and smuggling in goods. The Darkeyes were quickly upgraded from a new street-gang to a respectable Family. The Darkeyes were soon so rich that the people of Draisia referred to them as the "Goldeneyes". Kevamros was called "Two-Face" by his few rivals, due to his burnt face, his questionable politics and his tendency to work with solo criminals then betray them to the law. During this period, Kevamros tracked down and destroyed the Orc bandits that had burned his monastery. Noraver was a strong, healthy young man, tipped to lead the Draisian army, while Aratranna was the most beautiful woman in Draisia. However, there were some rumours going around that Noraver and Aratranna were lovers as well as siblings. Kevamros said she could marry any man she chose, hoping that she would chose a powerful politician. But instead, Aratranna chose to marry a Halfling, who had wandered into town, looking for work. His name was Thofire Silvertouch . The Infiltration At first, Kevamros was furious that his daughter had chosen a non-descript Halfling as her husband, but after he met Thofire, he changed his mind. Thofire had no morals, he was very charming and had a determination about him that Kevamros approved of. Kevamros gave his full blessings to the couple, but Noraver was not convinced. He was sure that Thofire had an underlying motive, one that would ruin the Darkeyes and bring death to all of Draisia. Noraver turned out to be correct in his suspicions. After the wedding, Thofire tried to sneak into the Darkeyes' safe and steal all of their gold. This tactic has been used before, to destroy the Great Halfling Families, and it is suspected that Thofire played his hand in the Halfling underworld as well. Aratrannos, however, noticed Thofire sneaking out, and called her father and four of the guards. They tried to stop Thofire, but all perished by his blade. Thofire escaped the Darkeyes Manor, and went on the run. Noraver was devastated by his father's and sister's deaths, and sent six assassins after Thofire. The Fall Noraver was badly damaged by the death of his family members, and, though he wouldn't admit it, the murder of Ricaver always played with his guilt. Noraver became completely insane, blubbering about how he would mutilate Thofire and leave him hanging in front of his mother's house. Doctors from all over came over to treat him, and tried to cure him of his madness. However, when Noraver had nearly fully recovered, he heard the news that one of the assassins, David Jones, had been killed by Thofire. Noraver drew back into madness, and killed any doctor who came to see him. Slowly, Noraver starved himself, wishing to be reunited with his family. Before Noraver could die from starvation, ''The Windstrider came into port. Thofire Silvertouch captained it. The crew of The Windstrider ''beset the town, stealing the gold and slaughtering the city watch. Silvertouch and his comrade Eraamion Firaal went to the Darkeyes Manor. A servant of the Darkeyes Manor survived the siege, and reported that when Silvertouch and Firaal charged into Noraver's room, Noraver was little more than a skeleton. Silvertouch threw him on the floor, drew out his blade and whispered "You sent six assassins after me. I didn't like that. Now say hello to the Raven Queen for me - she's an old friend." And with that, Silvertouch beheaded Noraver - a fitting death, considering that Silvertouch's blade had been used to behead the Goblin Fronuak Khasek Mutin by Silvertouch's great grandfather, Quofalcon Silvertouch. ''The Windstrider ''left Draisia two hours later, and when almost out of sight, flung jars of Serosinian Fire on the town. The survivors of ''The Windstrider's onslaught fought against the flames, but gave up hope when they learned that water did not douse Serosinian Fire. Out of the 5,000 humans who lived in Draisia, only 12 survived. Notable buildings that burned down included the Church of Bahamut, the Jollgir (parliamentary building) and the Draisian Orphanage (of which all of the inhabitants perished). The Darkeyes' flagship, Don Tommasino, was also destroyed. Before this happened the golden ram used on the prow of the flagship was repossessed by The Windstrider. Category:Thofire Category:Eraamion